


Just Like the Weather

by Chaerring



Series: Heroes of Olympus Shipping Weeks [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gen, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaerring/pseuds/Chaerring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason/Annabeth/Percy drabbles for PJO/HoO Threesome Week 1. Prompts listed as chapter titles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like the Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sstingray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstingray/gifts).



Percy gently lays the blond man swung over his shoulder at Annabeth’s feet, carefully avoiding the fire she’s starting. He was supposed to have brought back lobsters for their dinner that night, not another shipwrecked adventurer. 

“Look.” He grinned. “I found another blond washed up on my beach.” 

In truth he’d dragged the man out of the water as the last rays of sunlight died on the horizon and his tail had disappeared like every night. Annabeth wore his favorite _you don’t impress me_ face when she looked up at him, but it melted into shock when she turned to look at the new comer. 

“Percy—that’s my betrothed. The Sky Prince, Jason.”

“Well, I’ll just toss him back into the ocean, then.” Regret flooded his heart. He could have let this man be another tribute to his father’s underwater kingdom, but he’d saved him from the goodness of his heart when he was probably here to take Annabeth away. 

“ _Percy_.” 

He scowled across the kindling at his lover as it caught fire and the flames began to reflect in her grey eyes. The flames crept higher as they silently challenged each other across the small campsite, but Annabeth’s stare broke first when Jason stirred. She bent over the Sky Prince and pressed her hand to his forehead, much like Percy had done a few months ago when he found her on his beach. Jason’s eyes opened, too blue for the mortal world, and Percy tasted the crackle of a storm between them even when the other man’s focus lay entirely on the wisdom daughter’s face.

“Annabeth. I found you.” He smiled wide enough to make Percy wonder about the nature of his scarred lip and passed out again. Annbeth laughed at him, stroked his hair, and jealousy welled up in Percy’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested, I'm also doing the Femmeslash PJO/HoO weeks as well. =3 When they're posted they'll be right here with the handy-dandy series arrow.


End file.
